Ihr letzter Kampf
Kalt heulte der Wind über die von Schnee bedeckte Ebene, in der eine einsame Gestalt mühsam Schritt um Schritt setzte, um sich langsam voran zu bewegen, auch wenn ein Ziel nicht auszumachen war. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie schon unterwegs war, aber Zeit war längst bedeutungslos geworden. Selbst das Ziel war im Grunde nicht mehr wichtig. Ihre ganze Kraft brauchte sie, um den nächsten Schritt zu setzen, und noch einen, noch einen. Irgendwann blickte sie auf den Boden, betrachtete mit seltsam abgeklärtem Erstaunen, dass eine Blutspur ihren bisherigen Weg ebenso verfolgbar machte wie die langsam mit leichtem Pulverschnee zuwehenden Fußstapfen. Wo kam das Blut her? Ihr rechter Arm schien verletzt, ja, eine tiefe Schnittwunde zog sich quer über den Oberarm, ließ den warmen Lebenssaft über die zerfetzte Kleidung rinnen, sie konnte sogar das feucht schimmernde Innere der zerrissenen Muskeln betrachten. Während ihr Blick noch auf der Wunde lag, sich ihrem forschenden Denken versagte, den Grund für diese zu erkennen, fauchte der Wind neuen Schnee in ihr Gesicht, und es wurde dunkel um die Jägerin. Kennt ihr diese Orcin? ''Die, die da am Rande steht?'' Wo zuvor Eiseskälte geherrscht hatte, umhüllte ihren Leib nun dumpfe Wärme, in der sie den Geruch vieler schwitzender Körper ausmachen konnte. Der Lichtschein flackernder Flammen, die in Feuerschalen an den Höhlenwänden platziert waren, erhellte nur unstet die Gesichter der Sitzenden, deren Blick auf der Gestalt der Orkin lagen. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf, erstaunt feststellend, dass hier kein Schnee mehr lag, und sie begann schnell in ihrer dicken, fellgefütterten Kleidung zu schwitzen. Blut tropfte noch immer von ihrem Arm auf den Boden, sie fühlte jeden Tropfen, als wären es Münzen, die eine nach der anderen aus ihrer Hand zu Boden klirrten. Wo bin ich hier? murmelten ihre Gedanken. Dann, als eine der Gestalten sich erhob, erkannte sie endlich die Wahrheit. Das vertraute Gesicht ihres Vaters, Ulak Blutfaust, mit den verwitterten, überalterten Zügen, die sein Antlitz stets zu einer besonders interessanten Landschaft gemacht hatten, erschien vor ihrem Auge, und Cirasha versuchte, näher zu ihm zu treten, doch es war nicht möglich, sie konnte nicht einmal den Arm anheben, um nach ihm zu greifen. Du bist doch schon so lange tot, flüsterte es in ihrem Kopf, und die anderen, um sie herum einen Kreis stummer Sitzender bildend, nickten. Ich muss tot sein. Ich bin bei meinen Ahnen. Einige der Gesichter erkannte sie, an anderen waren nur einige Merkmale vertraut, die sie in ihrem Stamm immer wiederkehrend vererbt wusste. Alle blickten sie ruhig an, und endlich konnte sie sich aufrichten, mit stolzer Miene vor sie treten, denn sie wusste, sie würde ihren Tod erklären müssen. Die, die da die Schwerter schwingt? ''Die, die den Spalter will in die Knie zwing'?'' Ihre Mutter erhob sich aus dem Kreis der Sitzenden, Ashra Schnellpfeil, deren Schritt noch immer so würdevoll und selbstsicher war, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, ganz, als sei es nicht schon mehrere Jahre her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Stumm stellte sie sich neben Cirasha, wie es auch ihr Vater getan hatte, um ihr vor dem Rat der Ahnen beizustehen. Sie war der Welpe, der einzige Welpe der beiden, und ihre Eltern würden immer an ihrer Seite sein, das wusste sie nun. "Du trägst das Zeichen eines Bundes," erklang die Stimme eines eindrucksvollen, breitschultrigen Orks am Rande ihres Sichtkreises, dessen Körper und Gesicht von vielen Narben geziert wurden. Cirasha griff sich an den Zopf, der in ihr Haar geflochten war, ind in welchem sich grauschwarzes Haar mit dem ihren verflochten mischte, dann nickte sie. "Ich habe einen Gefährten gewählt," sagte sie ruhig. "Hast Du klug gewählt? Das Haar ist grau," wandte die tiefe Stimme einer verwitterten Orkin ein, die nur noch einen Hauer hatte und deren Haar schneeweiss war. "Er ist kein Welpe mehr," sprach Cirasha mit Stolz, "Doch spricht für ihn, dass er ein Krieger ist, sein Leib viele Schlachten sah und dass er noch immer lebt. Er ist klug, er ist ein ruhiger Ork, und er weiss, was im Leben wichtig ist. Das ist eine bessere Wahl, wenn man starke Welpen will, als einen heissblütigen Jungspund zu nehmen, dessen einziges Ziel der Kampf ist." Sie hörte das rauhe, heisere Lachen ihres Vaters, spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wusste, dass er mit ihrer Wahl einverstanden war. '' 'ch kenne sie, 'ch schätze sie. '' 'ch bin kein Freund der Hord', '' bin kein Freund von Orcs,'' Sie drehte sich etwas im Kreis, versuchte, jeden einmal im Blick zu halten, aber es waren zu viele - die Runde schien unter ihrem Blick seltsam unstet in der Anzahl der Anwesenden - aber sie gestand sich selbst ein, dass sie ihre Ahnen wohl niemals alle würde erkennen können. So verharrte sie, aufrecht, in Erwartung der nächsten Fragen. Die Augen der Orks glänzten im flackernden Halbdunkel, und es war eine brüchige, alte Stimme, die sich als nächstes in den Vordergrund schob. "Warum hast Du gekämpft?" Die einzige, die kardinale Frage ob ihres Todes. Irgendwann hatte sie kommen müssen. Cirasha blickte zu dem Ork, einem schmalen, ausgezehrt wirkenden Kerl, der vielleicht dreissig, vielleicht schon vierzig Sommer gesehen haben musste, und dessen beide Hauer abgebrochen waren. "Es war ein Kampf um die Ehre, um meinen Stolz," antwortete sie und atmete tief ein. Nein, das waren nicht alle Gründe, und der starre Blick der Ahnen schien die Frage noch einmal zu stellen, um die ganze Antwort zu erhalten. "Es war auch ein Kampf, um etwas zu beenden. Um eine Liebe nicht zum Hass werden zu lassen." Sie lächelte matt und fuhr fort. "Er ist ein starker Kämpfer, ein Klingenmeister, und als ich einst einen Blick hinter seine Stärke erhielt, gehörte ihm mein Herz. Doch er hatte eine Gefährtin, ein Weibchen, sie schienen sich zu lieben und es ist nie meine Art gewesen, mich dazwischen zu drängen." Doch diese, die is' was besond'res, ''hat Vernunft un' Verstand in sich.'' "Ich hätte nicht mein Glück auf den Scherben anderer bauen können, das wisst ihr." Einige nickten. Sie kannten sie. Sie kannten alles von ihr, denn auch sie war eine Schwarzkralle. "Also wartete ich. War ihm eine Stütze. Ich horte ihm zu, wenn er sprechen wollte, und trug meine Waffe in meiner Hand, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Zeit verging und sie schien nicht mehr zurückzukehren, bis er sich schließlich sagte, er wäre allein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es mein Gefährte, der seinen Blick auf mir ruhen hatte und mir eine Stütze war, ein Fels in der unruhigen Brandung meines Willens, meiner Wünsche. Als wir beschlossen, die ersten Schritte unseres Weges gemeinsam zu gehen, sagte mir der, nach dem sich mein Herz ebenso sehnte, er wollte mit mir zusammen sein." Die Orkin seufzte leise, während gerade einige der Frauen unter den Ahnen verständnisvoll nickten. "Ich bat ihn darum, einige Tage nachdenken zu dürfen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Dann rief mich die Pflicht, einen verschollenen Kameraden im Schnee zu suchen, und ich geriet in einen Sturm, der mich drei Tage festhielt. Als ich zurückkehrte, mehr tot als lebendig, brachte er Verstärkungstruppen an den Sammelpunkt und ein Weibchen stand neben ihm, vertraut, ich sah beide sich anblicken, und wusste, er hatte sich eine andere gewählt. Eine Klinge stieß in mein Herz, und in diesem Augenblick erkannte ich die Wahrheit, dass er nie gesehen hatte, wer ich war, was ich bin - und dass er es wohl nie sehen würde. Dass er mich als etwas nahm, das selbstverständlich war, ohne den Wert dessen zu begreifen, was es sein könnte." Wieder müde lächelnd, hob sie die Schultern, das Kinn wieder hebend, um der unvermeidlichen Tatsache entgegen zu blicken. Doch ihr Leb'n war geplagt, ''Zu viel, viel zu viel dacht' sie nach,'' "So tat ich, was ich tun musste." Ihr Vater nickte deutlich, war er es doch gewesen, der ihr diese Werte der Orks gelehrt hatte - für die eigene Ehre, für den eigenen Stolz einzutreten, und dann den Kampf zu suchen, wenn er notwendig war. Doch auch ihre Mutter nickte, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich sagte ihm, was ich empfand, empfunden hatte, in den klarsten Worten, die ich zu sprechen fähig war, und endlich, er verstand, schien wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, doch, es war zu spät. Er erklärte sich bereit zum Duell, sagte aber, er könnte mich nicht töten. So sagte ich, dann müsste er sterben, und es war mein Ernst." Sie schluckte hart, tief einatmend, die Erinnerung an den Moment schmeckte sie noch deutlich, als sei er nicht schon eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit her und als könnte sie noch dem Pfeifen des Windes um den Wyrmruhtempel lauschen. "Ich ging und verabschiedete mich von meinem Gefährten, in dessen Gesicht ich lesen konnte, wie gerne er mich zurückgehalten hätte, doch er tat es nicht, sagte nichts, um mich zu halten. In diesem Moment erwies er sich einmal mehr als der, den ich in ihm zu sehen glaube, und seine Ruhe gab mir Kraft, die Furcht zu unterdrücken, die ich fühlte, denn mein Gegner war ein viel besserer Kämpfer als ich. Das wusste ich, das wusste er, und doch darf man einem Kampf nicht ausweichen, der die eigene Ehre betrifft." Der Ork, der als erster aus dem Rund der Ahnen gesprochen hatte, erhob sich und stellte sich hinter ihren Vater, und die alte Orkin mit dem schneeweissen Haar tat es ihm gleich. Un' so zog sie aus, zu ei'm letzten Kampf, ''Trat geg'n den Spalter an.'' "Wir standen vor dem Tempel der Wyrm in der Drachenöde, der Kampf bezeugt von vielen, die meinen Gegner kannten, und einigen, die mich kannten, und wenigen, von denen ich mir sicher war, dass sie die Erinnerung an mich im Herzen tragen würden, sollte ich fallen. Der Wind sang ein letztes Lied, als wir zu kämpfen begannen, und zuerst glaubte ich, schnell genug zu sein, um ihn kontern zu können, doch er belehrte mich schnell eines Besseren - wie der Wind kam er über mich, und mit seiner mächtigen Axt riss er mir diese Wunde." Ihre Hand fuhr über den blutenden Oberarm, die Finger nun bedeckt vom geronnenen Blut, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Doch auch mir waren die Winde hold, und je mehr meine Gedanken verloschen, desto mehr gewann der Zorn in mir Kraft, und führte meine Hand glücklich, sodass meine Klinge sich in seinen Oberschenkel rammte, und sein Blut ebenso zu Boden tropfte wie das meine. Seine Kraft rufend, schlug er seine Axt so stark auf den Steinboden, dass das Axtblatt vom Stiel gelöst wurde und mir entgegenflog, das Sirren mischte sich mit dem Klang des heulenden Windes, und ich sah mein Ende nahe, als ich meine Klingen empor riss, um dem fliegenden Blatt auszuweichen - mein Leib bog sich darunter weg, doch die Klingen wurden mitgerissen, flogen im hohen Bogen von mir fort und so blieben mir nur noch meine Fäuste - aber auch mit den Fäusten kann man töten, und ich stürzte mich auf ihn." Ihr'n Namen, wollt ihr ihn wissen? ''Cirasha Schwarzpfeil hieß sie,'' Einige andere der Ahnen erhoben sich, doch blieben sie an ihren Plätzen stehen, wohl auch, weil in der Mitte des Runds nicht genug Platz für sie gewesen wäre. Stark fühlte sie den Griff ihres Vaters auf ihrer Schulter, und mit einem Mal war alles leicht für sie. Die Worte flossen über ihre Lippen, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes zuvor getan. "Es war der Moment, in dem nur mehr der Zorn meine Fäuste führte, und auch jener, in dem er den Kampf beendete - er rammte mir den abgebrochenen Axtstiel mit voller Wucht in den Bauch, sodass mein Leib wie ein Strohhalm einknickte, und als ich zu Boden ging, mir der Fels entgegen stürzte, spürte ich noch, wie der Axtstiel mehrmals auf meinen Hinterkopf schlug, dann wurde es dunkel um mich ... und nun stehe ich hier, hier bei euch, und bitte euch, über meine Taten zu richten, wie es jedem Ork zusteht, dessen Leben vorüber ist." Cirasha blickte in das Rund ihrer Ahnen, die vor ihr standen - keinen konnte sie noch sitzen sehen. Wieder war es die Alte, diesmal hinter ihr stehend, die eine Frage stellte, mit ihrer knorrigen Stimme. "Warum hat ein Troll für Dich gesungen?" Cirasha lächelte. Der Kampf hatte ihre Sinne beansprucht, doch während sie gesprochen hatte, waren jene Worte Malagajins in ihrer Erinnerung aufgetaucht, wie ein Stück Holz, das an der Oberfläche eines Sees trieb, nachdem es lange Zeit auf dem Grund vergraben gewesen war. "Weil er es wollte." Es gab keine andere Erklärung, keine bessere, keine schlechtere, und sie wusste, dass es so war. Vielleicht hätte er dies für niemanden sonst getan, vielleicht nur für einen anderen ausser ihr, sie wusste es nicht. Aber er hatte es getan, und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Sie hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen, als sie ihn um eine Vorhersage ihrer Zukunft gebeten hatte. Kein Heldenlied würde man ihr singen, wohl aber würden ihre Freunde für sie singen. Und das war er. Ein Freund. eine gute Orcin war sie, eine Freundin war sie. "Bevor ihr euer Urteil sprecht, bitte ich euch um eines," sagte sie nach einer Weile der Stille schließlich. "Mein Gefährte sagte mir, dass er in einen letzten Kampf gehen würde, wenn ich fallen sollte, weil er keinen Grund mehr habe zu kämpfen, sollte mein Licht erlöschen. Bitte weist ihm den Weg zu mir, wenn ihr mich nicht aufnehmen solltet, wenn ich nicht würdig bin. Ich will auf ihn warten, bis zum Ende der Zeit." Ihre Mutter trat vor sie, betrachtete sie lange, um schließlich zu lächeln. Sanft strich sie über die Wange der Orkin und flüsterte: "Wir werden Dich noch lange nicht sehen, mein Welpe, Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Geh. Und werde glücklich." Die Dunkelheit schwappte über sie, einer gewaltigen Woge gleich, riss sie mit hinunter und ließ sie in einen Strudel fallen, der sie einsog, ihren Körper durchwirbelte, gegen Ecken und Kanten schlug, bis er überall zu schmerzen schien, dann öffneten sich ihre Augen und sie starrte überrascht in die Kälte hinaus, die von dunkelroten Schlieren reinsten Schmerzes durchzogen schien - sie lebte, jeder Atemzug eine stille Qual, doch sie lebte, und der massige Körper Bödvhars lagerte neben ihr, schlafend, ruhend nach einem Abend, der ihn in viele Tiefen gestürzt haben musste. Nun wusste sie auch wieder, dass es Malagajin gewesen sein musste, der ihr Leben gerettet hatte - und auch, dass jene Verbände um ihren Leib von Laranya und Avaniel angelegt worden waren, zusammenhielten, was im Augenblick am liebsten auseinander gedriften wäre. Der Schmerz pulsierte in jedem Moment durch ihren Körper, aber seltsamerweise war es in ihr still. Der Zorn war vergangen, und während sie den Kopf vorsichtig drehte, um ihren Gefährten genauer betrachten zu können, lächelte sie, bevor der Schlaf wieder nach ihr griff. (Text des Liedes by Malagajin, Erzählung by Cirasha) Kategorie:Spielergeschichten